


Lonely

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Pre-How To Train Your Dragon 2, This months after her kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Valka misses company





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 5: Alone  
Flufftober Prompt 5: Best Friends

Valka flies to forget.

It was a challenge itself; she convinced Cloudjumper (the name she gave for how he flies) to let her ride on his back, but that resulted in a lot of issues. She didn’t a lot to hold on, little balance also, so she lost count how many times she fell.

She stopped fearing the falls too.

They were too quickly anyway, because she never touched the ground; her dragon would get her in no time, and then they could go back to practicing. At the beginning, he landed back in the nest for the incident, which was good because she needed to recover from the scare, yet it fades away.

She was infatuated with the thrill of it.

Feel the wind against you, no bounds, the free movement; nothing matter when you were in the air, she was free.

And she needed, she desperately needed that sensation.

When she was in the ground, everything went back in place; when they fly, it was easily how they could move together, almost like communication that lacked words, yet it lost all its magic in the ground. Sure, Cloudjumper learned enough Norse with her to understand what she wanted sometimes, yet it wasn’t enough.

Nothing could substitute a chat.

Valka talked, a lot, sometimes she even surprised herself growling, almost imitating dragons, but she didn’t want to lose her language. It could fill part of the silence, and in many opportunities, Cloudjumper makes sounds, almost like a reply; it was little to no use, since she couldn’t understand her.

She needed the air, because it was the time when she didn’t think, she acted automatically with the movement. There wasn’t any husband who missed her dearly, not a son who will grow to be a killer, or people who could offer at least a hello with her.

The sunset was setting, and the cold was becoming even worse than usual, what says a lot in this far north. Valka instinctively tilts her body to the side, to balance where Cloudjumper was moving, crouched to be sure she was as steady as possible.

Going down was amazing, almost like falling but more secure; her hands feeling her dragon’s muscles-

Quickly, it was over.  
Once in the ground, they walked to the cave where they lived. Cloudjumper could move faster than her, yet always goes at the same rhythm as her, never wanting to leave her side. She was grateful for this; since he took her, he has done her best to be at her side; at first, she thought it was because he was scared she will run away, now she knows the truth: he enjoyed being at her side.

It was a shame it wasn’t enough.

And that was something it hurt her, too; he did her best to make her comfortable, bringing her food, going places to her, even stealing stuff from the human world to see if she will like it, yet it wasn’t working.

They finally got to their place, and she didn’t wait to go to her bed, or the closest she could get. Bringing a bed would be too complicated, so she got some furs in the ground and called a day; she wished she could have been an apprentice of a carpenter to make her own, yet there was nothing she could do about it now.

She closed her eyes for a second, when she felt something moving her furs-

“Cloudjumper?” She asks, noticing the hook of her wings, removing stuff like trying to get her attention. Then she sits, he notices he is lying on his back; that was odd, he normally sleeps upside down in the ceiling.

“Are you okay? Are you sick?” She gets up and puts her hands on his stomach, trying to see if there is something wrong.

Then all of her moves.

“Wow!” She replies when she feels a wing pushing her his side, putting her against his chest for a moment, he purrs “Cloudjumper?” Valka questions again, confuse.

Two sets of wings are not wrapped around him, warm wings that are covering her until her head, leaving her against the body. His eyes and closed, looking comfy with the position; wait-

“You want me to sleep with you?” She asks, surprises. He coos, smiling a little with his eyes still closed.

Valka couldn’t believe it, in the time she has been there they had cuddle, but was never like this, something that was supposed to be all night. His body was a lot more comfortable than the furs, his scales soft to tact, and the wings…it has been so long since she got a hug, and never being all around her body, feeling so protected.

She rested her head on his chest, and part of her tormented soul felt less lonely like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me be honest, I did this in less than an hour because is late; I didn't have a lot of inspiration they I needed to attend a party sooo, shit happens.  
I don't think this is bad? Just painfully average, but hey, I'm writing daily not everything is going to be a masterpiece.  
Besides, I doubt this gets a lot of people.  
Bye.


End file.
